


Exactly 1cm

by hideyoshi



Series: Soumako OneShots [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideyoshi/pseuds/hideyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tachibana Makoto is exactly one centimeter taller than Yamazaki Sousuke and he will never forget it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exactly 1cm

**Author's Note:**

> sousuke is canonically taller than makoto but for the purposes of this fic we're all going to pretend hes not lol

It was rare when Sousuke met someone with height even close to his, much less exceeding it. Yet, somehow the shy, calm boy from Iwatobi had managed to surpass him by exactly one centimeter.  


Rather than be angry, like Rin every time he was picked on for his average height, Sousuke found it almost alluring. Alluring in the way that he only ever took notice when they were standing close, his face having to tilt up just the tiniest bit to make up for that one miniscule centimeter difference and reach the other man’s lips.  


An intense competitive streak lead Sousuke to despise anyone who talked or looked down on him in any way, determined to be respected among his peers especially. But seeing the way green eyes shifted down just the tiniest bit to catch hold of teal ones, filled Sousuke with a burning no workout could ever procure.  


All of the little differences between the two swimmers’ near identical bodies was noted diligently in the back of Sousuke’s mind. How they were both built, but where Sousuke had bulging biceps, Makoto had tree-trunk thighs. And where Makoto had waves of muscle rippling down his back, Sousuke had prominent pectorals atop stacked abs.  


How he loved to graze fingers all along caramel skin, and to feel calloused hands run across his in turn. He loved how he felt more than heard the low hums of approval emanating from the taller man as he pressed their bodies impossibly closer.  


Sousuke had always liked working out with Rin the most because the redhead always pushed him past his limits with their friendly competitive nature. With Makoto there was no competition. Instead, Sousuke would get lost in Makoto’s focussed gaze. His scrunched brow dripping with sweat as his eyes stayed determined on a goal out of sight for everyone else. By the time Sousuke regained his senses, his breathing was labored and heavy, thick drops of sweat puddling below him, and his watch read a time far past what he’d anticipated.  


And he thought about how those focussed green eyes contrasted faded ones of ecstasy. Their normal viridescence turning jade with lust as he pushed them both into new territories of satisfaction.  


He wondered if Makoto had noticed it as well. He must have, with the way their shoulders brushed as they walked close, hands holding together loosely and comfortably. After all, how could anyone ignore such a difference in two such similar men?  


But Sousuke forgot about it easily in their moments of passion. When fingertips burned hot into his skin and heavy breaths of his partner chilled him to the bone, or when Makoto’s thin fingers dug into the skin of his back, thighs, ass, intent on dragging the man further into his embrace. When sweet nothings whispered hurriedly through clenched teeth and gasps of pleasure wafted through the air, that one centimeter was the furthest thing from Sousuke’s mind.


End file.
